


Partnerstwo

by Martynax



Category: Moon Pack, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Biting, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Wolf Stiles
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martynax/pseuds/Martynax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pewnego dnia Derek zostawia Stilesa pomimo tego, że są partnerami i pojawia się rok później na progu jego domu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partnerstwo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts).



W swoim dwudziestodwuletnim życiu Stiles miał zawsze pod górkę. Jego mama zmarła, kiedy był bardzo mały, więc wychował go ojciec-szeryf, który częściej bywał na służbie, niż w domu. Stiles nigdy nie jadł domowego obiadu, dopóki nie nauczył się gotować. Owszem, tata go kochał, ale gdy chłopak zbił kolano, nie zakładał mu plastra i nie całował, żeby mniej bolało — (Stiles widział, jak robią to matki jego rówieśników). Nie było miłych i radosnych świąt, bo jego tata zwykle spędzał je na komisariacie. W momencie, w którym Stiles był na tyle duży, aby móc zająć się sobą, szeryf poświęcił się bez reszty pracy. Dodatkowo Stiles cierpiał na ADHD, które jemu samemu nigdy nie przeszkadzało, ale odstraszało każdego potencjalnego partnera oraz przyjaciela (nie licząc Scotta), więc większość czasu spędzał sam. Jakby tego było mało Stiles był gejem, co nie było zbyt popularne wśród wilkołaków, a już na pewno nie wśród Omeg, którą był Stiles.  
Każdy wilkołak przez całe życie starał się znaleźć swoją bratnią duszę, która byłaby dla niego idealnym uzupełnieniem, więc gdy Stiles spotkał Dereka Hale’a, a jego wilk pierwszy raz w życiu odezwał się w nim, wrzeszcząc w głowie Stilesa „partner”, i to nie podczas pełni, Stilinski prawie zszedł na zawał. Nie mógł uwierzyć, jak wielkie spotkało go szczęście i pomyślał, że być może los chciał wynagrodzić mu jego niezbyt szczęśliwe życie. Nie mógł się bardziej mylić.  
Jednak wtedy był w siódmym niebie. Derek pojawił się w mieście z dnia na dzień i nikt tak naprawdę nie wiedział skąd pochodzi ten dwudziestotrzyletni mężczyzna. Ich pierwsze spotkanie odbyło się w supermarkecie, kiedy Stiles wpadł wprost na umięśnione i szerokie plecy Hale’a, standardowo wykazując się oszałamiającą gracją. Derek pachniał, jak wszystko co najlepsze pod słońcem i Stiles skamląc cicho, wcisnął twarz w jego koszulkę. To była jedna z najbardziej niezręcznych sytuacji jaką przeżył. Na równi z tym mógł stać tylko moment, kiedy dyrektor szkoły poczuł się w obowiązku do wyjaśnienia Stilesowi, jak działa bezpieczny seks, kiedy przyłapał go na obmacywaniu z kolegą z klasy. Stilinski spodziewał się, że mężczyzna odepchnie go, wyzywając od zboczeńców i dziwaków, ale ten, jedynie odwrócił się i obwąchał go, wyglądając jakby poraził go piorun. Obaj rozeszli się w popłochu w przeciwnych kierunkach, wpadając na siebie dwa dni później na poczcie. Po niezręcznej wymianie uprzejmości, umówili się kilka razy na kawę i Stiles naprawdę myślał, że coś z tego będzie, że wreszcie będzie szczęśliwy i ułoży sobie życie u boku swojego partnera.  
Koniec końców, gdy Derek Hale dowiedział się, że los wybrał mu na towarzysza życia zwykłą Omegę, bez chwili wahania spakował walizki i kilka dni później wyniósł się z Beacon Hills, zostawiając Stilesa na wpół oszalałego. Jedynym plusem tego wszystkiego było to, że nie zdążyli wymienić partnerskiego ugryzienia, bo wtedy Stiles już dawno zwariowałby z tęsknoty za nim. Najgorsze było to, że Alfa mógł mieć dwóch partnerów, a Omega tylko jednego, więc nie było cholernych szans na tym świecie, żeby Stiles mógł odnaleźć spokój duszy z kimś innym, niż ten wilkołak. Każdy Alfa miał przeznaczonych sobie dwóch partnerów i rzadkością było, że znajdował chociaż jednego, świat był na to zbyt wielki, więc tym bardziej fakt, że Hale odrzucił go przez sam fakt bycia Omegą, sprawił, że Stiles czuł się nic nie wart. Bo Derek wolał zrezygnować z daru jakim było partnerstwo, niż być z kimś tak niskim rangą, jak Stilinski, którego Alfa zostawił z perspektywą samotnego życia do końca jego dni.  
Jednakże los lubił bawić się jego kosztem, i po raz kolejny, postawił na jego życiowej ścieżce mężczyznę, który sprawił mu tyle cierpienia. Aktualnie, jego przeznaczenie, stało tuż przed nim, po cholernym roku nieobecności. Naprawdę, czy ten pieprzony wilkołak myśli, że wróci po takim czasie i Stiles rzuci mu się w ramiona?  
 _W takim razie jest w cholernym błędzie_ \- pomyślał Stiles i odsunął się o krok od większego wilkołaka, choć wywołało to niemal fizyczny ból w jego ciele.  
— Czego chcesz? — zapytał ochryple Stiles.  
Derek westchnął i wyciągnął w jego stronę dłoń, w sposób, który świadczył, że sam nie panuje nad tym co robi. Wilk Stilesa czuł, że jego partner jest obok i wyrywał się w jego stronę, a biorąc pod uwagę to, że Omegi miały naprawdę słabe instynkty, to Stilinski nawet nie próbował sobie wyobrazić co czuje Hale. Żeby nie zrobić niczego głupiego, założył ręce na piersi i zacisnął usta w cienką linię. Panowanie nad własnymi instynktami czasami go przerastało. Zupełnie tak, jak wtedy, gdy pierwszy raz zobaczył Dereka i skamląc jak szczeniak, dopraszał się o jego uwagę — przypomnienie sobie tego teraz, było naprawdę zawstydzające, jeśli Stiles miał być szczery.  
— Chciałem porozmawiać — przemówił gardłowo Derek i zmierzył ciało Stilesa pożądliwym spojrzeniem.  
— To naprawdę super, ale ja nie mam ochoty na rozmowę — warknął Stiles i chciał zamknął drzwi, ale Derek przytrzymał je dłonią.  
— Może źle się wyraziłem, ale teraz się poprawię, _musimy_ porozmawiać — powiedział z naciskiem i Stiles walczył z sobą, aby nie odchylić karku w pokazie uległości.  
Jego własna natura obracała się przeciw niemu, więc nie mając wyboru i czując wewnętrzną wściekłość, odsunął się od drzwi i wpuścił Dereka do domu.  
Mieszkał samotnie od kiedy jego ojciec ożenił się z Melissą McCall i do niej przeprowadził, co stało się prawie półtora roku temu, kiedy Stiles miał dwadzieścia lat. Jego najlepszy przyjaciel Scott McCall przeniósł się do Nowego Jorku, ponieważ dostał stypendium sportowe z tamtejszej uczelni i właśnie w ten sposób Stiles został sam. Ze Scottem widują się pięć razy do roku, a z ojcem Stiles czasami mija się w sklepie i jada co tydzień niedzielny obiad w domu McCall’ów.  
Stiles nawet nie wiedział, że cały drży dopóki nie poczuł dużych dłoni Dereka, opadających na jego ramiona.  
— Spokojnie — przemówił mężczyzna łagodnie i potarł kciukiem pulsującą żyłę na szyi Stilesa.  
— Zostaw — powiedział słabo chłopak, wyrywając się do tyłu. — Mów czego chcesz i się wynoś.  
Spojrzenie Dereka przebiegło pokój, zatrzymując dłużej wzrok na stojącej w rogu choince.  
— Mógłbym dostać coś do picia?  
Stiles zmrużył oczy i skinął głową, Derek niepotrzebnie wszystko przeciągał.  
— Kawy? Herbaty? Soku?  
— Sok będzie w porządku — powiedział Hale i ruszył za nim do kuchni, jakby nie mógł wytrzymać będąc oddalonym od Stilesa chociaż o krok.  
I gdyby Stiles nie był tak wściekły i tak zraniony, to pewnie byłby mu za to wdzięczny. Teraz kiedy spotkali się znowu po tak długim czasie, przebywanie z dala od siebie bolałoby jak jasna cholera i Stiles zastanawiał się, jak uda mu się przetrwać dzisiejszą noc, kiedy Derek wreszcie odejdzie. Zapach mężczyzny szybko wypełnił powietrze w ciasnej kuchni i Stiles czuł się, jakby trafił do nieba.  
Nalał soku pomarańczowego dla niechcianego gościa i ostrożnie podał mu szklankę, jego ręce wciąż się trzęsły i sam nie wiedział czym to jest spowodowane. Hale upił mały łyk i oparł się o ścianę przy wyjściu z kuchni. W pewnym sensie to wyglądało, jakby mężczyzna odgradzał mu drogę ucieczki, ale wilk Stilesa był spokojny, co cholernie go dezorientowało, bo on sam, czuł się jak w potrzasku.  
Żeby zająć czymś ręce i myśli, odwrócił się w stronę zlewu, rozpoczynając mycie dwóch szklanek i jednego talerza, które zalegały tam od wczoraj. Odkąd Stiles mieszkał sam, naprawdę nie opłacało mu się używanie zmywarki.  
— Zaczniesz w końcu? — zapytał wreszcie podminowany, kiedy zdążył zmyć naczynia, a Derek wciąż nie zabrał głosu.  
— Byłeś zajęty, a wolę kiedy mój rozmówca patrzy na mnie, gdy chcę poruszyć z nim poważne tematy — powiedział spokojnie Derek.  
— Świetnie — prychnął Stiles. — Teraz masz moją całą - niechętną - uwagę.  
— Może przejdziemy do salonu? — zaproponował wilkołak uprzejmie, jakby znajdował się w swoim, a nie Stilesa domu.  
Ten jedynie skinął brodą do przodu, każąc Derekowi wyjść z kuchni. Mężczyzna posłał mu leniwy uśmiech i przekroczył próg, zatrzymując się nagle gwałtownie, więc Stiles prawie uderzył w jego plecy.  
— C-co...? — zająknął się, ale nim zdążył cokolwiek dodać, Hale odwrócił się do niego i wpił w jego wargi.  
Oczy Stilesa rozszerzyły się do komicznych rozmiarów, a ręce bezwładnie opadły po bokach ciała. Derek stanowczo, ale nie nachalnie położył swoją wielką dłoń na jego karku i przyciągnął go bliżej do siebie. Jego usta napierały miękko na wargi Stilesa i gdyby Stiles nie był w takim szoku, już dawno by go odepchnął... albo przyciągnął jeszcze bliżej.  
Wreszcie wszystkie trybiki w mózgu Stilesa zaskoczyły, więc położył dłoń na umięśnionej piersi Alfy i odepchnął go lekko do tyłu, dając mu znać, że ma się odsunąć. Stiles miał zbyt mało siły, żeby móc odepchnął mężczyznę postury Dereka, który był wyższy od niego o głowę i dwa razy większy.  
Na zakończenie, Hale przygryzł jego dolną wargę, wysyłając tym samym dreszcze podniecenia, przez całe ciało Stilesa, po czym się odsunął.  
— Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?! — warknął chłopak, kiedy odzyskał pełnię władz umysłowych.  
— Musiałem to zrobić — wyjaśnił Derek i zmarszczył lekko brwi. — Mój wilk wyrywa się do ciebie.  
Stiles westchnął rozdrażniony i oblizując wargi, ruszył do salonu, siadając na fotelu, więc gość musiał usiąść na kanapie. Zanim chłopak zdążył coś powiedzieć, Alfa zabrał głos:  
— Przepraszam.  
Źrenice Stilesa rozszerzyły się z szoku, bo wiedział, że Derek nie przeprasza za pocałunek sprzed kilku chwil. Przepraszał za coś bardziej znaczącego i Stiles dokładnie wiedział za co.  
— Wiem, że... skrzywdziłem cię, kiedy wyjechałem rok temu bez żadnego słowa i wiem też, że to wyglądało tak jakbym nie chciał cię za mojego partnera, ale to wcale tak nie było.  
— A jak?! — prychnął Stiles. — Krążyliśmy wokół siebie przez miesiąc, obaj czuliśmy, wciąż czujemy, że jesteśmy dla siebie partnerami, aż nagle spakowałeś walizki i zniknąłeś z Beacon Hills. Wybacz, że nie przyjmuję cię teraz z otwartymi ramionami!  
Ostatnie zdanie wykrzyczał łamiącym się głosem i nienawidził się za własną emocjonalność. Derek odstawił szklankę z sokiem na stolik do kawy i przeczesał dłońmi swoje krótkie, czarne włosy.  
— Uspokój się, proszę — powiedział łagodnie, jak do małego dziecka, co tylko bardziej wkurzyło Stilesa. — Zrozum, że sytuacja życiowa, w której się wtedy znajdowałem nie była najbardziej dogodna. Trochę ponad roku temu w wypadku samochodowym zmarła moja siostra i wujek; to była jedyna rodzina jaką miałem. Pojawiłem się w Beacon Hills, miesiąc po ich śmierci, będąc całkowicie rozbitym i spotkałem ciebie...  
Derek wyglądał jakby walczył o opanowanie i Stiles przełknął ciężko ślinę, bo rozmowa zmierzała w zupełnie innym kierunku niż spodziewał się Stilinski.  
— Spotkałem mojego partnera — kontynuował po kilku chwilach ciszy. — Wiesz, jak działa partnerstwo, prawda? Sparowane wilkołaki czują dokładnie to samo, co ich druga połowa. Chciałem cię tylko chronić, chciałem oszczędzić ci bólu i stresu, jakie niesie za sobą wiązanie się z nieszczęśliwym partnerem. Zwyczajnie nie chciałem obarczać cię moimi problemami, potrzebowałem tylko czasu, żeby ułożyć moje życie bez rodziny, żeby dojść do ładu z własnymi uczuciami. Teraz jestem gotowy.  
Stiles czuł, jak coś narasta w jego klatce piersiowej. Prawdopodobnie był to żal i smutek spowodowany wyznaniami Dereka. Nigdy, w najśmielszych snach, nie spodziewał się, że taki jest prawdziwy powód odejścia wilkołaka. Zawsze doszukiwał się problemu w sobie, nie w nim. A fakt, że Derek był rozbity po stracie jedynej rodziny i próbował jedynie go chronić, sprawiał, że Stiles był gotów wybaczyć mu z miejsca. Wiedział, jak to jest być samotnym i nieszczęśliwym, więc w łatwy sposób potrafił utożsamić się z Derekiem i jego uczuciami w tamtym okresie.  
— Cholera, przykro mi, Derek — udało mu się wreszcie wydusić i wiedział, że to nie było nawet w połowie rzeczą odpowiednią do powiedzenia, ale nie miał innego pomysłu. — Ja... nie spodziewałem się, że coś takiego ci się przytrafiło. Jednak wiedz, że nie obarczyłbyś mnie niczym, czułbym się szczęśliwy mogąc przynieść ci pocieszenie.  
— Już jest dobrze — powiedział Derek. — Pogodziłem się z myślą, że już ich nie ma. To co zaprząta teraz moje myśli to fakt, dlaczego byłeś tak wściekły, kiedy mnie dzisiaj zobaczyłeś.  
Stiles przełknął ciężko i spuścił wzrok.  
— Myślałem, że odszedłeś przez to, że jestem Omegą, że wolisz poszukać kogoś innego, niż być ze mną.  
Głos Stilesa cichł z każdym słowem i ostatnie z nich, wydobyło się z jego ust pod postacią szeptu. Derek patrzył na niego z przerażeniem, mając rozchylone z szoku, wargi.  
— Naprawdę tak myślałeś? — wydusił wreszcie z siebie. — Że to dlatego, iż jesteś Omegą, zrezygnowałem z ciebie i uciekłem?  
Stiles przygryzł wargę i skinął głową, kuląc się na swoim fotelu. Czuł się odrobinę zawstydzony przez swoje przypuszczenie, które było naprawdę głupie w porównaniu z tragedią Dereka.  
 _Partner_ — rozległ się głos wilka w jego głowie.  
 _Wiem, przymknij się_ — pomyślał Stiles, będąc całkowicie wypompowanym z sił.  
— Są święta — wypalił nagle Derek i Stiles zastanawiał się czy mężczyzna nie wciągnął przed chwilą czegoś po kryjomu.  
— Wiem — mruknął zdezorientowany. — Myślisz, że dlaczego mam ubraną choinkę i dom obwieszony kolorowymi światełkami?  
— Święta, to czas wybaczania — dodał Hale.  
Stilesowi zajęło chwilę, uświadomienie sobie co Derek miał na myśli i w momencie, kiedy zrozumiał, miał ochotę roześmiać się w głos, bo to było cholernie irracjonalne.  
— Derek, naprawdę chcesz podążać z tą rozmowa w tym kierunku? — zapytał Stiles, a kąciki jego ust uniosły się do góry.  
— Na pewno nie chcę roztrząsać tego co było — powiedział mężczyzna. — Po prostu powiedz, że wybaczasz mi to, że odszedłem bez słowa, i że zgadzasz się na to, żebym cię oznaczył. Niczego więcej nie potrzebuję.  
Stiles przygryzł wargę, bo właśnie miało spełnić się jego największe pragnienie i ciężko mu było w to uwierzyć. Zanim zdążył otworzyć usta i wymamrotać w nieskładny sposób swoją radość, Derek zacisnął usta, nie będąc zadowolonym, że Stiles tak długo milczy i wstał nagle do góry, podchodząc do niego.  
— Co ty robisz? — Stilinski praktycznie pisnął.  
— Pomagam ci podjąć decyzję — powiedział gardłowo, nim pochylił się w stronę Stiles i odchylił jego głowę w bok, ukazując bladą kolumnę szyi.  
Serce chłopaka przyśpieszyło swój bieg i czuł się jakby zaraz miało wyskoczyć z jego piersi, kiedy Alfa pochylił się do przodu i przycisnął nos do jego gardła, biorąc głęboki wdech. Wilk Stilesa poruszył się gwałtownie, a z głębi gardła, wbrew jego woli, wydobyło się ciche skamlenie. Rumieniec zawstydzenia wstąpił na jego policzki, co zdawało się tylko popchnąć większego wilkołaka do działania, bo wysunął kły i nacisnął nimi na delikatną skórę. Stiles zamarł i bał się nawet oddychać. Co prawda partnerskie ugryzienie było wymieniane jedynie podczas seksu, ale takie zostawiłoby na Stilesie zapach Hale’a, jakby był jego.  
Przez ciało Omegi przetoczył się gwałtowny dreszcz, kiedy Derek przejechał językiem po całej długości szyi i warknął gardłowo tuż przy jego uchu. Stiles poczuł jak twardnieje w swoich, teraz zbyt obcisłych, spodniach. Zapach Alfy go obezwładniał, a nacisk kłów na szyi, cholernie podniecał.  
— Zrobię wszystko — szept Dereka rozległ się przy jego uchu. — Tylko zgódź się, daj mi drugą szansę i pozwól mi oznaczyć cię jako mojego partnera.  
Jedna z dłoni mężczyzny gładziła jego kark, a druga podtrzymywała ciężar jego ciała, będąc zaciśniętą na podłokietniku fotela. Słowa Hale’a trafiły wprost w jego serce i nie mogąc dłużej walczyć z samym sobą, powiedział:  
— Proszę, zrób to.  
Derek odsunął się od jego szyi i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy, jakby szukając w nich dodatkowego potwierdzenia. Wreszcie chyba znalazł to czego szukał, bo nie dając Stilesowi chwili na złapanie oddechu, wgryzł się w jego gardło.  
Ciało Stilesa naprężyło się na fotelu, aby po chwili całkowicie rozluźnić. Poddał się silniejszemu samcowi i rozkoszował uczuciem zębów wbitych w gardło. Jego penis ochoczo reagował na całą tę sytuację, więc poruszył się niecierpliwie na fotelu. Derek wysunął kły i polizał ugryzienie językiem, sprawiając, że zasklepi się w przeciągu dwudziestu czterech godzin.  
— Tej nocy zamierzam wynagrodzić ci cały ten czas, kiedy mnie nie było — powiedział ochryple i pociągnął nosem. — Pachniesz mną.  
Zaborczość pobrzmiewała w jego głosie, mieszając się z samozadowoleniem.  
— Teraz chcę, żeby twój zapach był na mnie — dodał i spojrzał na usta Stilesa. — Chcę żebyś wbił kły w moje gardło, kiedy będę się z tobą kochał. Chcę słuchać twoich jęków i skamlenia, chcę patrzeć jak wijesz się pode mną, błagając o więcej, i czuć ciasnotę twojego ciała, owiniętą wokół mojego penisa.  
Stiles wydał z siebie potrzebujące skamlenie i sekundę później, po raz drugi tego dnia, poczuł miękkie usta Dereka opadające na jego własne.  
Czuł, że tej nocy, dowie się dokładnie, jak to jest mieć _partnera_.


End file.
